the_mythical_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruta
Personality Ruta talks down on people who are not of noble status. She comes off as that of a rich snob who will do a lot to get her way when she is around anyone who is not a noble. When she is with other nobles she comes off as calm and collected. She seems to know what she is talking about and is always very confident when she is talking about it. Unlike most Neko's she does not dislike Avarians. When around Avarians, she is very polite and respectful. History Ruta was born into one of the Noble families; to be more precise she was the daughter of one of the head council members. She was an only child so was more spoiled then others. She grew up learning to be proper and look down on those not of noble status. She was used to getting what she wanted, when she wanted it. The only odd thing about her was her habit to follow the Avarian Continent around as it flew above the Neko Capital. One day when Ruta was 17, she was following the Avarian Continent; she came across a hurt Avarian, Xiadan. She took him home with her and nursed him back to health. During this process of nursing him back to health, Ruta fell in love with him. The two started spending a lot of time together; she would wait for him and welcome him into her home. One morning, after having woke up with Xiadan because he stayed the night, she answered the door to find two Nekos and three Avarians who were there to collect Xiadan. She did not argue over the situation as Xiadan was doing that already. Unfortunately he had to go through, but he left his Katana behind for her. She kept it with her, usually falling asleep hugging it. Ruta was told the reasoning, though she knew full well why they had to be separated. She was not shunned though, oh no, why shun the daughter of a council; People do stupid things at times. That is until she started to show a bump, Ruta was pregnant. Every Neko knew who the child belonged to, it was not even born yet and they knew. She was shunned; nobody would help her. She was on her own for the whole pregnancy. She just could not take it; she was supposed to be treated properly, like a true noble. When the Child was born she came to a conclusion. She could not stand being shunned anymore, and she did not want her child to have the same fate. To kill two birds with one stone she ran to the docks of a nearby town, giving the child to a sailor along with a katana and a ring. She also gave one simple name to the child, Myobi. Shortly after Ruta returned home, declaring the child dead. She claimed to have thrown the child into the ocean which is why she was gone. Upon hearing that news the nobles accepted her once more. She was treated like a princess again, like she should be. Weapon Ruta is not a fighter. Since she is not one, she does not own a weapon. This does not mean she does not know how to wield one. Ruta knows how to wield staffs. Magic Likes and Dislikes Likes Ruta enjoys following the flying continets. Her favorite one to follow is the Avarian one. She also likes Feathers and bells. Dislikes Ruta does not like big bodies of water such as oceans and ponds. She also does not like the law that states a Neko and Avarian can not be togethor. Traits Ruta has excellent hearing and smell. Relationships Category:Characters